threepercentfandomcom-20200214-history
The Process
The Process is an annual series of tests in which candidates compete both together and against each other in to get a spot in the 3%, a small portion of around 20 out of 600 plus candidates that will be taken to the Offshore. It has been ongoing for over 100 years, and the series begins on the 104th Process. History The Process was created by the Founding Couple. Around them, a religion and a ferverance for the Process has sprung up. Currently, the head of the Process is Ezequiel, who became the Process Leader in the 99th Process. Councillor Mattheus preceded Ezequiel as head proctor, but secretly helping Aline. Specific Tests Initial Interview The candidates are asked a series of questions from critical, aggressive interviewers. The interviewers are all apathetic to weakness, in the form of stuttered answers or crying. The questions cover things such as the physical appearance or limitations of the candidates, their history and background, and why they want to proceed in the Process. Candidates that cannot handle the rough questioning are eliminated. Cubes The candidates stand around a table with a pile of puzzle pieces in the center and 9 square outlines in front of them. They have 3 minutes to have 9 cubes from the puzzle pieces in front of them. It should be noted that they do not necessarily have to assemble the cubes themselves, or even make 9 individual cubes. Michele creates 8 cubes, with Fernando forming those cubes into a bigger cube to make a total of 9. Rafael steals a cube from his neighbor, also allowing him to pass. This test focuses on physical dexterity and spatial awareness. Physical Fitness A machine scans the candidates and evaluates their physical health and strength, displaying percentages in their limbs and torso. No one is shown failing this test. The machine does beep red and "fail" Fernando, but he is escorted to a doctor for further examination before being allowed to continue with the test. This test focuses on physical ability. Induction The candidates are placed in groups into a simulated house on the Offshore. They must deduce what has happened in the room, more specifically to the four mannequins placed around a dining table. There are many red-herrings in this room and false conclusions are easy to come to. It is stated that 50% of the candidates fail this test, and it is possible to fail individually for not contributing, even if your group comes to the correct conclusion. This test focuses on induction skills, coming to a theory from observing a scene. Coins The candidates are placed in groups in a room, with a bundle of coins equal to the amount of candidates minus one. The members must decide somehow who to eliminate in 15 minutes. This test can be completed democratically or through slight-of-hand in Joana's case. This test focuses on people skills and persuasion. Tunnel The candidates must journey as a group through a short tunnel in under 5 minutes. The tunnel is pumped full of chemical gas that causes powerful visual and audio hallucinations. In order to proceed to the next test, all candidates in a group must make it to the end of the tunnel. This tests focuses on the ability to put aside fear and paranoia, while also using one's mind to overpower one's physical senses. Binary The candidates are locked in a dormitory with no food. A series of binary code is displayed near a chute, and the numbers change ever few minutes. This corresponds with levers in each room; when the levers are pulled to match the code, food will drop. It is possible for every candidate to pass this test. This test focuses on teamwork and interpersonal skills. Survival of the Fittest This might be unique to the 104th Process. When every candidate passes the Binary test, they remain locked in the dorms with one last, mass delivery of food. No further instruction is provided. It is theoretically possible for every candidate to pass this test, though a group of 6-8 fail here. This test focuses on teamwork in the face of strong adversity and interpersonal skills. Money The candidates are placed in individual rooms with a family member or two and a vast sum of money. They can choose to carry on in the competition and forfeit the money, or alternatively they can leave with their family and newfound riches. This eliminates several candidates who have too strong of ties to monetary value or family, both of which are not valued as strongly on the Offshore. This test weasels out the motives of the candidates for competing. Purification Ceremony Although technically not a test, the last stage of the process is sterilisation. All candidates must give up their reproductive ability in order to go to the offshore. No one leaves during the test. Cheating in The Process